Sous les étoiles
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Ma première fanfic non Schoolfic! Une mission, une engueulade, du sable... La suite dans la fic ! Shonen-ai , 1x2 comme d'habitude! 2ème et dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Titre :

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Romance

Commentaire : Pour une fois , c'est pas une schoolfic … Je me diversifie ( je ne sais pas si ça se dit, je ne suis pas littéraire … )

¤¤¤

AC196, Mardi 23 juin, Terre

Je me réveille, sans me souvenir de m'être endormi. A coté de moi , Duo est silencieux. C'est étrange. Je me tourne vers lui pour m'apercevoir que lui aussi a succombé au sommeil. Il faut croire que le voyage l'a fatigué !

Le paysage à changé , quand je me suis endormi on pouvait voir des champs à perte de vue , là une forêt s'étend à notre gauche et la mer scintille à notre droite. La voiture est drôlement calme quand Duo n'est pas éveillé …

En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, je me rend compte que ce n'est plus Trowa qui conduit mais Heero. Ils ont du s'échanger pendant que je dormais …

Wu fei lit un livre sur les arts martiaux, et Trowa semble passionné par les reflets des vagues.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher, ça donne une atmosphère si magique au lieu qui nous entoure ! J'aimerais bien aller me promener sur la plage quand on aura fini la mission.

Car c'est une mission qui nous amène ici, en France , dans le Sud-Ouest plus précisément, dans les environs de Bordeaux et du Bassin d'Arcachon. Un des membres influents d'Oz organise une réception dans une de ses résidences secondaires, ce qui est l'occasion pour nous d'une part de récupérer des informations et d'autre part de mettre les bâtons dans les roues d'Oz car on nous a indiqué la présence dans les parages d'une base dirigée par ce même membre influent qui organise cette fête.

Après un temps qui m'a paru infiniment long, nous sommes arrivés à destination et Heero a garé la voiture devant une jolie petite villa louée par mes soins. Nous en avions tous marre de toujours être dans des plaques pourries pour nos missions, et dans la mesure où nous avons une permission spéciale de rester ici deux semaines de plus après la réussite de la mission, autant être dans un endroit agréable à vivre !

Heero : On est arrivés. Tout le monde descend.

Moi : Duo dort encore, quelqu'un le porte dans sa chambre ou il faut le réveiller ?

Heero : Je m'en occupe…

Trowa : Quatre , tu viens m'aider à porter les valises à l'intérieur ?

Moi : J'arrive !

Wu fei : Bon , j'imagine qu'il faut aller faire les courses si on veut avoir de quoi manger ce soir …

Moi : On peut aussi bien aller au restaurant …

Wu fei : On se ferait repérer tout de suite avec ce baka d'affamé !

Moi : T'as pas tout à fait tort …

Duo : … Avec de la chantilly s'teuplé Kitty-Cat …

Heero : Ça ne suffit pas qu'il soit bavard éveillé, en plus il parle en dormant …

Wu fei : Ce baka est un cas désespéré , que veux-tu …

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et l'emporte vers sa chambre pendant que j'aide Trowa à emmener les valises dans le salon . Wu fei part vers la ville la plus proche, en quête d'un supermarché où faire les courses.

¤¤¤

Duo : Ouah, c'est trop beau !

Wu fei : C'est la mer, Duo , ce n'est que de l'eau .

Duo : Mais elle bouge toute seule ! C'est trop beau …

Quatre : On ira s'y baigner si tu veux, une fois que la mission sera finie …

Duo : Ouais, super ! Merci Cat !

Heero : Venez tous, je viens de recevoir les instructions .

Duo : Hee-chan, pourquoi tu casse toujours l'ambiance ?!

Heero : Donc voilà, normalement Hilde doit nous rejoindre demain matin pour finaliser l'opération. Wu fei, toi et elle, vous allez vous faire passer pour l'héritier d'un grand banquier Suisse et sa fiancée, personne ne les a jamais vu, donc votre couverture est parfaite. Tu dois te débrouiller pour mettre en confiance la cible, qui te conviera alors à un entretient privé avec d'autres personnalités qui soutiennent Oz. Ainsi, tu devrais pouvoir récupérer des informations intéressantes. Surveille Hilde, si elle boit trop elle va se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi …

Duo : C'est vrai, comme à la fête du nouvel an, vous vous rappelez, même qu'elle …

Quatre : Duo, ce n'est pas le moment …

Duo : Oups désolé !

Heero : Pendant que Wu fei infiltre la réunion qui est le vrai but de cette réception, Trowa et Quatre, vous serez dans les entrepôts de la cible où se trouve une grande quantité d'armes et explosifs en tous genres. Vous devrez poser des charges pour faire sauter tout cet armement. Quant à Duo, il montera la garde pendant que je piraterais l'ordinateur central de la base de la cible pour récupérer toutes leurs données, après quoi je leur laisserais en cadeau un petit virus de ma confection. Es ce que tout est bien clair ?

Duo : Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui vais faire tout péter dans les entrepôts ? C'est mon rayon les explosifs !

Heero : Peut être , mais tu es aussi un très bon tireur, ce qui pourrait être utile si jamais tu as besoin d'empêcher une intrusion pendant que je piraterais le réseau de la base.

Duo : C'est une mission qui s'annonce joyeuse …

Wu fei : Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter une onna toute la soirée !

Duo : Allez Wuffy , avoue qu'au fond , ça te donne une bonne excuse pour la voir en tenue de soirée surtout …

Wu fei : C'est WU FEI , Maxwell !

Duo : air provocateur C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir …

Wu fei : rouge jusqu'aux oreilles Maxwell !

Et comme d'habitude , notre Chinois commence à courir après ce baka d'Américain qui, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la maison pour semer Wu fei, va vite se cacher derrière Heero ( qui fait 10cm de moins que lui , mais c'est pas grave … )

¤¤¤

Ainsi, le lendemain soir :

**Coté Wu fei et Hilde :**

Hilde : Raaah , j'aime pas les robes de soirées , c'est pas confortable et en plus, c'est moche !

Wu fei : Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre, oui ?!

Hilde : Oh , chut hein ! J'aurais largement préféré être en smoking , au moins tu peux courir avec . Moi, c'est à peine si je peux faire un pas sans me casser la tronche avec ces fringues !

Wu fei : Bon , on est arrivés alors évite de te faire remarquer ! Tu as bien compris ta mission ?

Hilde : Oui oui , en gros je te sers de couverture. Je fais potiche pendant toute la soirée quoi !

Wu fei : Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de te plaindre !

Hilde : Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?

Wu fei : Tu seras exemptée de te faire enguirlander par ma noble personne …

Hilde : Pfff … Bon , je te propose un marché , si tu veux vraiment que je me taise !

Wu fei : Dis toujours, mais il y a peu de chance pour que j'accepte, tes marchés sont toujours foireux …

Hilde : Je me tiens bien pendant toute la soirée, et en échange, je ne veux qu'une seule petite chose

Wu fei : Et quoi donc ?

Hilde : Un bisou

Wu fei : QUOI ?!

Hilde : Ben quoi ? J'ai pas précisé où , espèce de pervers vicieux et machiavélique !

Wu fei : Alors un bisou sur la joue, ça t'ira ?

Hilde : Ça m'ira. Allez , on est partis pour la soirée de torture !!!

Wu fei : Oh non …

**Coté Heero et Duo :**

Duo : C'est bon , la voie est libre !

Heero : Ok. C'est la deuxième porte sur la gauche !

Duo : On y est !

Heero : Maintenant, tu monte la garde à la porte pendant que je me connecte ok ?

Duo : No problem !

**Coté Trowa et Quatre :**

Quatre : On y est. Je m'occupe des entrepôts 2 et 5 et toi des 6 et 8, ok ?

Trowa : Hn

**Coté Wu fei et Hilde :**

Hilde : C'est bientôt fini ?

Wu fei : Ah, commence pas à te plaindre, sinon pas de bisou !

Hilde : Je ne me plains pas, je te demande juste quand c'est qu'on pourra enfin partir

Wu fei : Pourquoi, tu t'ennuie ?

Hilde : C'est pas ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des chaussures à talons et ça me fait mal. J'espère qu'on a bientôt fini, j'aimerais bien virer rapidement ces chaussures de l'enfer …

Wu fei : Encore une petite demi heure, le temps que la cible fasse son discours, et après on pourra partir, en prétextant que tu es fatiguée à cause du voyage en avion.

Hilde : Quel voyage en avion ?

Wu fei : On est sensés être arrivés cet après midi par avion, idiote !

Hilde : Eh, t'es pas obligé de me traiter d'idiote !

Wu fei : Au moins ça te réveille. On dirait que tu es sur le point de t'endormir …

**Coté Trowa et Quatre :**

Quatre : Trowa ? J'ai fini, où tu en es de ton coté ?

Trowa : J'ai pratiquement terminé, je te rejoins à la voiture.

Quatre : Bien reçu

**Coté Heero et Duo :**

Duo : Qu'es ce que tu fous , ça fait trois plombes que tu y est !

Heero : Retourne monter la garde dans le couloir ! Leur moteur de recherche tourne au ralenti …

Duo : Je commence à en avoir marre, ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on est là !

Heero : Ça fait seulement une demi heure, Duo

Duo : Ah ? J'aurais dit plus …

Sonnerie d'alarme 

Duo : Euh … Hee-chan ? C'est normal ça ?

Heero : K'so ! L'alarme s'est déclenchée à cause de mon virus ! De toute façon j'ai fini, allons nous en !

Duo : C'est partit !

Heero et Duo entreprennent donc de sortir de la base. En chemin, ils croisent plusieurs gardes qui les prennent en chasse et leur tirent dessus. Les balles les frôlent, et lorsqu'ils se retournent pour riposter, une balle manque d'atteindre Heero en pleine tête, chose qui n'arrive pas grâce à l'intervention de Duo qui au dernier moment tire Heero à lui. Ils réussissent finalement à s'enfuir de la base et rentent à leur planque.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Heero conduit et Duo reste silencieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois entrés dans la maison que Duo laisse échapper sa colère :

Duo : Tain, Heero , t'aurais pu faire attention !

Heero : Oh, il n'y pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Duo : Nooon, c'est vrai, tu viens juste de risquer de te faire tuer, mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas grave !

Heero : Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas travailler avec un autre équipier que moi !

Duo : Alors c'est comme ça que tu crois que je vois les choses ? T'es bien loin du compte …

Et sur ces paroles blessantes, Duo ressort de la maison en claquant la porte. A ce moment là, Quatre, qui était dans la pièce à coté, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte :

Quatre : Eh bien, qu'es ce que tu attends pour le rattraper ?

Heero : Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour revenir à la maison

Quatre : Mais imbécile, tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu viens de le blesser profondément, en croyant qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi juste comme quelqu'un s'inquiète pour un coéquipier ! Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte qu'il tenait à chacun d'entre nous comme à des membres de la famille ? Il tient énormément à toi, coéquipier ou pas, alors maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller immédiatement le chercher pour t'excuser, je suis bien clair ?

Heero : Compris

Heero se dirige alors vers la porte, et après un dernier regard pour Quatre, sort et referme sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches dans les environs, Heero finit par apercevoir Duo marcher le long de la mer, devant une grande dune de sable . Il l'interpelle de loin et Duo, qui semble l'avoir entendu, se retourne.

S'appercevant qu'il est suivi, Duo se met à courir pour fuir le contact avec le Japonais, escaladant la dune.

Heero le suit de près.

Duo, court près du bord de la Dune.

Il dérape et glisse sur une grande longueur du coté le plus pentu de la dune.

Heero, ayant vu tout cela, se laisse glisser doucement le long de la pente jusqu'à lui.

Duo, encore sous le coup de la peur, est en larmes. Heero, n'écoutant que son cœur, le prend alors dans ses bras.

Heero : Chuuut, c'est fini …

Duo : J'ai eu snif tellement snif peur …

Heero : C'est fini maintenant. On va rentrer à la maison, ok ?

Duo : Excuse moi snif pour tout à l'heure …

Heero : Tu as dit tout ça sous le coup de l'émotion, tu ne le pensais pas.

Duo : Je m'en serais tellement voulu si tu étais mort …

Heero : Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ta faute si les gardes ont failli me percer le crane !

Duo : Je voulais snif te protéger. Je m'étais juré snif …

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Je tiens trop snifà toi pour que sniftu aie le droit snif de mourir.

Heero : Duo …

Duo : Je snif t'aime trop pour ça Heero …

Puis Duo, prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et malgré le manque de lumière du à l'absence de la lune, Heero le vit très bien. Il fit alors une chose assez inattendue de sa part : Il embrassa Duo, qui, une fois l'instant de surprise passée, lui répondit avec passion. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Duo proposa alors qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Ils repartirent donc main dans la main sous la lumière des étoiles…

¤¤¤

Fini !!! _Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps …_

Première fanfic non schoolfic, chuis fière de moi !

Je pense que ça se finit quand même un peu bizarrement, comme s'il manquait un morceau, mais bon… Vous réclamez une suite parce que bous aussi vous trouvez que c'est un peu écourté, alors j'en ferais une, j'ai un peu de temps libre en ce moment …

Rien ne vous empêche de laisser un petit commentaire, aussi appelé review. Pour cela, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit rectangle en bas à gauche en dessous de cette fanfic.

Gros Bisous à toutes et à tous, et à bientôt j'espère !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sous les étoiles (Chapitre2)

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Romance

Commentaire :

Comme vous pouvez le voir, en ce moment, je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cette fic que je trouve décidément trop courte. Ceux et celles qui ne sont pas contents de l'écriture de cette suite de fic ne sont pas obligés de lire plus, pour les autres, la suite de fic commence maintenant !

¤¤¤

Ils repartirent donc main dans la main sous la lumière des étoiles… 

En marchant dans les rues sous la lumière des réverbères, Duo se sent bien, la main douce et chaude d'Heero dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la maison, tout est calme, et, en bon terroristes qu'ils sont, il montent les escaliers menant aux chambres le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs, s'il y en avait. " Et vu le vacarme que font Trowa et Quatre, il y a peu de chances pour que quelqu'un dorme dans cette maison … " pensa Duo en entendant le raffut que produisait le couple dans leur chambre (je vous passe les détails, vous avez très bien compris ce qu'ils font).

Duo et Heero rentrent dans leur chambre et décident que Duo passerait à la douche en premier. Heero s'installe donc sur son lit pour taper son éternel rapport en attendant que son homme aie fini de se laver. Malgré l'envie très forte de Heero de rejoindre Duo sous la douche, le soldat parfait finit son rapport et l'envoie au moment où Duo sort de la salle de bain, une brosse à cheveux à la main. Heero prend donc le chemin de la douche après un léger baiser sur la joue de Duo qui rougit comme une tomate.

Lorsque Heero sort à son tour de la salle de bain, c'est pour voir un Duo tout kawaï en train de se bagarrer comme un sauvage avec sa brosse à cheveux coincée dans un nœud particulièrement compliqué à démêler. Il s'approche doucement, Duo étant de dos à lui et ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

" Besoin d'aide ? "Lui souffle-t-il a l'oreille, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire frissonner le natté, puis sourire.

" Je veux bien. Mais si c'est pour avoir une coiffure qui ressemble à la tienne, je te le dis tout de suite c'est non

- Baka. Mes cheveux sont naturellement en pétard, j'ai appris à m'y faire depuis le temps. Allez, donne moi cette brosse à cheveux "

Duo se retrouve donc assis au bord du lit avec Heero derrière lui en train de s'attaquer aux vilains nœuds récalcitrants avec une douceur inimaginable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un petit bourdonnement commença à se faire entendre dans le silence de la nuit (les deux petits lapins Trowa et Quatre n'étaient heureusement pas équipés des piles Duracell). Au fur et à mesure, le bruit s'amplifia et Heero finit par se rendre compte que c'était son Duo qui était en train de ronronner. Ayant fini de démêler la chevelure duveteuse de son homme, il la tressa puis la mit sur une épaule de son propriétaire en lui chuchotant " On va dormir maintenant, koneko ? – Hai ! "

Heero se glissa donc entre les draps de son lit et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il sentit Duo lui grimper dessus par dessus la couverture pour atteindre l'endroit du lit où il restait de la place, situé entre Heero et le mur. Une fois sous le drap il vint se blottir contre son Hee-chan et s'endormit après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et souhaité bonne nuit.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Heero en ouvrant les yeux était une mer violette à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit était un corps contre le sien, et la deuxième la langue de son bien aimé demandant l'entrée de la bouche. Puis Duo commença à se montrer plus entreprenant, promenant ses mains de plus en plus bas sur le corps de Heero qui commençait lui aussi à prendre feu (Duo il est déjà en feu, lui). C'est ce moment que choisit Quatre pour ouvrir en grand la porte de leur chambre et de lancer un grand " Bonjour tout le … monde " qui finit étranglé dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :

1- Duo était dans le lit de Heero

2- Heero ne repoussait pas Duo

3- Duo embrassait Heero

4- Heero ne repoussait toujours pas Duo

5- Duo était à quatre pattes sur Heero

6- Heero ne repoussait encore et toujours pas Duo

Conclusion à tout cela : Il devait avoir manqué un épisode…

A ce moment là, Wu fei, qui passait devant la porte pour se rendre à la cuisine, se demanda pourquoi Quatre ne bougeait plus et alla voir par dessus son épaule le pourquoi de son immobilité. Puis, apercevant Duo à quatre pattes sur Heero, il explosa de rire et partit à la recherche d'une personne à qui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Au final, tout à son rire, il percuta Trowa dans les escaliers et lui expliqua que s'il cherchait son amant, il était dans la chambre de Duo et Heero.

Après plusieurs minutes d'embrouilles, la population de la maison se retrouva dans la cuisine autour d'un bon petit déjeuné composé pour certain de grosses tartines de nutella qui seraient dépensées plus tard dans un lit avec un certain japonais ou un français, pour d'autres de poissons, de riz et de substance étranges de provenance suspecte. Trowa, lui, avait déjà déjeuné et regardait actuellement son amant avec dans les yeux une lueur de gourmandise vicieuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, un mail envoyé à Heero leur appris que grâce à la mission qu'ils avaient considérablement contribué à l'élaboration d'une paix qui maintenant allait être signée si les partis en présence étaient en accords sur certains principes, et donc que les pilotes étaient jusqu'à nouvel ordre en vacances. Heero, en croisant le regard de Duo, comprit que celui ci avait déjà décidé de la façon dont il allait profiter de ces vacances…

¤¤¤

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini ! Cette fois, c'est fini et bien fini, promis ! (Non-non, je n'arrête pas l'écriture de fanfics, juste de celle là qui est terminée ! )

J'espère que ça vous à plu et peut être donné envie de me laisser un commentaire, bon ou mauvais…

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
